Fluids such as water, oil, and gas exist under pressure in the pores of subterranean reservoir rock formations. Wells are drilled into reservoir rocks to allow fluids (e.g., gaseous and/or liquid hydrocarbons) to flow or to be pumped to the surface of the formation for commercial use. Drag forces created by fluid flow through the reservoir rocks frequently causes particles or small pieces of the reservoir rocks to loosen and flow with the fluids into the well. The loosened rock pieces flow into the well in small particulate form generally referred to as “sand.” The sand may vary in size from a few microns to several millimeters in diameter.
Sand-laden fluids flow from reservoir rock into and upward through the casing and tubing of a well. Upon reaching the top of the casing and the tubing of a well, the sand-laden fluids pass through a configuration of control valves known as a well-head. Sand may abrade metal components of the wellhead and/or form restrictions and blockages. Costly intervention methods must be employed to repair the damaged components and/or to remove the sand blockages in the wellhead.
From the well-head, sand-laden fluids enter a flowline, which directs the flow of sand-laden fluids to a separation or other type of processing facility. The flowline often spans a lengthy distance, from a few hundred meters to several thousands of meters, between the well-head and the nearest processing facility. The sand entrained within the fluids can cause abrasion, leaks, and obstructions throughout the span of the flowline, especially where there are abrupt changes in direction and/or elevation of the flowline, often due to the topography of the area. The restrictions, blockages, and/or abrasive damage often occur in remote sections of the flowline that are not readily accessible to vehicles and equipment needed for corrective intervention. Abrasive damage and blockages can also occur at the processing facility, particularly in separators, storage tanks, and/or pumps.
When components of the well are damaged, restricted and/or obstructed by sand, components must be shut-down for repair, which impacts the commercial viability of the well. Because fluids from several wells converge to such facilities, shutting facilities down for repairs requires shutting-in of multiple wells, which adversely impacts the commercial viability of the wells. Separators are used to remove sand and other solid particles from the fluid. However, removing accumulated sand and other solid particles from the separators typically requires manned-entry into such vessels, which poses formidable health and safety hazards, such as possible-entrapment, suffocation, drowning, poisoning, and burning.